Operating system and applications often rely on collecting telemetry data to better understand how particular features are performing or being used. Typically, over a given period of time telemetry data can assist developers in isolating features of an operating system or an application that unexpectedly use a large amount of resources. With this information, developers can effectively prioritize which features may need to be optimized to improve the performance of the operating system or application.
Telemetry data for storage is often collected from selected folders that are associated with the operating system or application. In these circumstances, the process of collecting telemetry data often introduces privacy implications, particularly when users choose to store personal information in the selected folders. Such personal information is then collected, which may be undesirable for the user.